Last of His Kind
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: The war ended, and all was well. Then, the meteor came, and the beginning of the end has started. His kind started to die out. Muggles started wars, until barely anybody was left. He watched, for many years, as he became the last of his kind. He only hoped that it wasn't true. Maybe, one day, he'll find another of his kind.


**Chance of OOC**

**A/N: This story has been taken down for personal reasons but now it won't ever be taken down again even if I don't have any idea what to do with it **

**There's a poll taking place on my page. Check it out!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and thank you.**

The war has ended, long, long ago. Voldermort was taken out, alongside the Death Eaters. The Wizarding World was saved. There were parties and celebrations that gone on for many months. Dances, drinks, laughter, smiles, happiness and much more were everywhere. There were so much happiness, that those that have died were long forgotten, pushed in the back of the minds of each and every individual, except for those that has been at the battlefield.

10 years have gone by, of peace and happiness. Nobody has seen, or expected, that it all would end soon, in the most brutal manner.

It all started with that _one_ meteor. Ever since it has hit the Earth, many strange creatures have appeared. Neither mortal nor creatures have survived the invasion. Every wizard and witch thought that they could and would get rid of the new evil. One day, they left and never returned. Soon, the magical creatures started to die out. First, the unicorns, then it slowly spread out and killed each and every last one of the great creatures. Even those that went into hiding have died. Nothing but bones remained behind.

He knew it, because he was there to witness the deaths of the goblins. _Goblins_, such a great, proud and magnificent race, fought with all their strengths. Unfortunately, each and every one had died as well. Their bodies scattered all over the ground, either as bones or nothing but flesh.

He watched as his family and friends were killed. Even his enemies have been eaten alive, with no mercy.

The sight still haunted him.

Soon, non-magical people have started wars. All of their natural foods were gone, leaving behind only those strange and mysterious creatures that none has ever seen before. The people killed one another for survival. Children's going to school was no more. Adult's going to work was no more. Happiness was no more. People walk on the streets with smiles was no more. It was as if the world has been turned upside down.

What was worst was that it all happened right in front of him.

The normal sight turned into chaos. Children abandoned. Adults try to find food for only them. Slaughtering one another was the normal at the time. Babies' are being thrown into the forest to die was normal. Very few children managed to reach adulthood. Teenagers' protecting the youngsters with their lives on the line was the normal, even if it meant to be tortured in the worst way imaginable. Blood on the streets was normal. The exact definition of survival was in front of him at the time.

Soon, barely anybody survived.

There were few humans. No technology, nobody to guide them, nobody to make food for them, nothing, which forced them to go back to the days of caveman.

Slowly, he watched them survive and remake history. It was amazing, at the time, as he watched history remake itself. When he thought about it, it was terrifying at the same time. He wasn't sure why it was terrifying, but it just was. Maybe, it was due to the fact that he watched his own kind die out to the last one, leaving him behind as the last of their kind.

He then decided to start on a journey, if only for his sanity. He believed, at the time, that if he started on the journey, he might meet those like him.

He walked far and wide, helped those that needed it. Not once, have people believed of his doings being witchcraft. They called him an angel that came from the heavens, to aid them at the time of needs. They called him a saint, a savior, somebody that they could depend on. Although, before they could have him for themselves, he disappeared from the face of the Earth. Rumors of him were spread. He was named many things: The Great Doctor, A Man That Could Do All, The Wise One, The Wonderer, The _Stranger_ and far, far more.

Yet, he knew that he was none of those except for the last two. He wasn't a great doctor. He used only the basics that have been taught to him. He couldn't do everything. He wasn't wise, since he still made mistakes. He wasn't a wonderer, but an explorer with hopes and dreams. He wasn't a stranger to those that knew him personally, which was few and none.

He was none of those titles and he never would become them.

Sometimes, he looked up at the sky, wondering to himself if his family and friends watched over him. He would speak to the stars, in hope that they would bring his messages to those that he cared for. He wondered if his enemies looked at him, all laughed at his misfortune and torture to walk on the Earth for all eternity. Sometimes he looked into the fire, and saw Voldermort's face, laughing at him. He even believed to hear the cruel laughter all around him, being brought by the wind from hell.

He would sometimes, in the middle of nowhere, scream to the sky. He would ask what he had ever done to deserve such torture. He would then collapse and cry himself to sleep.

Soon, he snapped out of it, and accepted his cruel fate: To walk on the Earth for all eternity.

On his journey, his hopes and dreams slowly started to slip away. He had not seen, not _one_, of his kind left. Everybody was muggles, through and through. Nobody could do magic. Magic was just a fairy tale. It didn't exist and never would be real. Everybody was told that there was no magic. They grew up to believe just that. He wasn't very sure if it was a miracle or a curse. One thing for sure, he couldn't reveal himself. Nobody would believe him.

It didn't help that the fact that humans still feared what they did not understand. They would fear him, if they knew the truth. He knew that they would haunt him down. So, he kept the secret to himself. He made sure that he would never stay in one place for too long, so that there was little to no chance of him being discovered for who he really was.

Soon, at a time that resembled his own time, as if the meteor had never appeared, war broke out.

The war wasn't due to power or land, but was due to food.

It continued for a century. The sight in front of him was the same as if the meteor appeared once more. No happiness. Cries for help were heard in the air. So little food, that children were killed since they couldn't feed them. The man wanted to cry and be horrified like he had been before at the sight, but it didn't happen. Instead, he watched everything quietly. No emotion in his eyes or whole being.

History repeated itself, not much of a surprise.

He had continued on his journey, and helped those that would accept it, which was very few compare to the past.

Soon, he met a very young couple, who just hit their adulthood. Their names were Acacia and Froese. At the time, they were just ordinary chef and hunter. There wasn't much to them. They didn't seem all that special to the man. In the end, he was shocked at the sight of their welcoming arms. They welcomed him into their own home. He thanked them at the time, since he really needed the rest. He planned to rest there for only a bit while, really, that was his plan all along. Although, somehow, someway, when he was ready to leave, they managed to convince him to stay, only that time for many years. They soon became friends, and just as sooner became _best_ friends.

As, they noticed him not aging from his 20's, the man had no choice but to tell them his story. He expected them to reject him. He expected them to call him a _freak _of nature. They have yet again astounded the man. The couple _accepted_ him for who he was. They didn't care that he had magic. They didn't care that he was so old that he came from a time when food _didn't_ rule the world. They didn't care that he was cursed to be immortal. All they did was continue being his best friends and be there for him. In return, he had done the same.

Soon afterwards, he watched as the couple adopted three children. All of who, later on, learned his secret. They weren't scared either. They were actually in _awe_ at just being in his presence. They said that they have heard legends of him. Legends that made him look like he was the new Merlin. It only amused the ancient man greatly. He soon came to see them as nephews, and they saw him as an uncle.

After Froese's death, the man decided to continue on his journey. He told the people he has lived with for many years, that if, one day, they needed him, just to call out his name, and he would come.

With that, he, Harry James Potter, has disappeared from the face of the Earth once more, never seen again until many years later.


End file.
